starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andra2404
Other The official spelling of StarCraft and StarCraft II includes the capital "C". (This is confusing, as the "c" in Warcraft is not capitalized.) We also need to source things (eg how we know Zeratul will be a unit in StarCraft II), even in cases where the information is fairly obvious. 16:58, 9 August 2008 (UTC) And on a similar note, we don't post speculation on the wiki. (For instance, we don't know if Kerrigan will have queen abilities, as there's no proof of this.) We don't say things like "Artanis may be a Carrier" in StarCraft II, as that's also speculation and "crystal balling" as well. Please see the articles in category: help. Kimera 757 (talk) 18:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Mission briefings For the meantime, add them to StarCraft campaign quotations. No character portraits required. Meco 10:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Starcraft II Map Editor Units Do not recreate the article. This is the second time it has been deleted now. The information has been moved into categories but these categories won't be 'activated' until the game comes out and we know for sure what's in the editor. Meco 10:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Campaign Quotations You've been putting up the best campaign quotations on the appropriate page. When doing quotations, we have to put up the exact quotations (so no adding extra spaces before the periods, and so forth). You can get an accurate set of quotations from here. Kimera 757 (talk) 14:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding that Kerrigan picture. When adding images, please source them according to the image policy. And that's an awesome image template; could you explain it's use in the linked page? Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) It would help to have the link first :) In any event, I think it's IGN (rather than direct from Blizzard), so you could use template: ImgCPFairUse. Just put underneath the rest of the info. On another note, we have an image policy as well. This image should be called InfestedKerrigan SC2 Artx.jpg, where x is based on the number of currently existing Kerrigan images. (It'll tell you when putting the image up.) Unfortunately we can't actually change image names. Could you re-upload the file and include the link? Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about re-uploading it then. Please give me the link, and I can "change" the name afterwards. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:52, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Please attach at least the source (like a weblink) to every image you upload. This allows us to confirm it is official Blizzard art and affix the appropriate copyright tag. Also, do not upload fanart for use in articles. Meco 17:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Evacuation of Agria Why do you keep moving the image? Please discuss on a talk page first. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please do not use talk pages like a forum; they are there to discus ways to improve the content of the article, which usually involves discussing the content of sources (try to figure out what the sources are saying, compare what the sources say to what the article says, etc..) And remember to sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. - Meco (talk, ) 19:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hello everyone. That isn't going to stop anyone from trying to debate something, for example many people (including myself) are irritated about the removal of the Medic, Dark archon, Lurker, and many other "classic" units from StarCraft II multiplayer and/or StarCraft II. Zeta1127,89thLegion 23:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Article writing Please try to conform to existing conventions when editing/creating new articles. The subject of each article is usually bolded at the beginning of each article. Job titles and ranks are generally not included in the article name. All content must be properly referenced. Articles should be categorized. - Meco (talk, ) 20:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just another reminder. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Getting there. Please remember to bold the subject of the article at the beginning and add catagories where appropriate. - Meco (talk, ) 19:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mengsk Statue Alone? Isn't this the same thing as a Mengsk statue? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) And it was not properly referenced. - Meco (talk, ) 18:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Images Please re-familiarize yourself with the image policy. You were pointed in its direction as far back as Oct. 2008. To recap: images should be named as per policy, sourced (i.e. exactly where you got it from), and categorized by license and subject. - Meco (talk, ) 07:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Now would be a good time to point out exactly what part of the image policy, and implementation of such, you do not understand. Because the whole uploading of unsourced images has gone on long enough. Consider this a formal warning. - Meco (talk, ) 13:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Getting closer. You can take a look at the changes I made when I moved the file. Remember to categorize files to something reasonably appropriate. Otherwise it'll be hard to find them again! - Meco (talk, ) 16:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The file name convention is governed by this policy, where unit names like "science vessel", "siege tank", etc. get saved as ScienceVessel and SiegeTank. Capitalize the beginning of each word, no spaces. But using the unit name in prose in the articles is governed by this policy, where a great many unit names are regarded as common nouns, not proper nouns. The reason we don't follow the noun policy in naming images is for readability issues. It's easier for to read a file name if it is like "ScienceVesselDoomsdayDevice_SC-X_Art1.jpg" than "Sciencevesseldoomsdaydevice_SC-X-Art1.jpg". - Meco (talk, ) 16:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Please be sure to use the correct copyright tag. When an image comes from a Blizzard website, use . And do review the Using Names and Nouns policy. Unless it's part of some title, like Terran Dominion, "terran" (and 'zerg" and "protoss") are common nouns. A great many unit names and names of general "objects" are like this too, so it's not "A Terran Scientist.", it's "A terran scientist." - Meco (talk, ) 19:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Again, use the correct copyright tag for images. We don't want to be using the generic fair use tag for media taken from Blizzard websites. Also per policy, please reduce in quality/shrink images so they are <=150 kB. And don't keep capitalizing everything in image captions. - Meco (talk, ) 13:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And do remember to update the source and all of that when you upload a new version of an image. - Meco (talk, ) 13:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Right. Last warning. Start using the copyright notice, and not the , for images from Blizzard websites. Since it doesn't seem to be clear to you how this can be done, you can either change the template code when you "edit" an image, or you can select the correct copyright right off the bat in the dropdown when you upload the image. - Meco (talk, ) 17:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we can do without every version of the preserver and Dominion marine. Also, since you've neglected to categorize some images, do study the image category. - Meco (talk, ) 12:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) You must ensure an image's copyright notice is up-to-date when you "Upload a new version of this file". You left Hydralisk Marine under ImgCPFairUse, when you got it from a Blizzard website. - Meco (talk, ) 15:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Source for Karass' image? - Meco (talk, ) 15:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You're mindlessly uploading images again. Why did you use the Blizzard copyright tag for the Ulrezaj image? You didn't get it from a Blizzard site. Why are you not using the naming convention? (And if you aren't sure where it ultimately comes from, why did you upload it in the first place?) No, no need to answer. Just things to ponder for the next time, and the next time, and the next time... - Meco (talk, ) 15:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You must remember to categorize images. A link to image category tree was already given above. - Meco (talk, ) 11:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Achievements It's just a coincidence, actually. Believe me, I was surprised too. There's more info at Forum:Wiki Achievements are live. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We're not really competing for achievements... although I'm not sure if you mean putting up StarCraft II achievement information or Wikia achievements, since we're both working on ... both. :) There's no blog feature on this wiki, at least not yet anyway. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Minor notes on editing #Please do not leave spaces before periods and references, like this edit of yours: "He interogated Jim Raynor about neural resocialization . Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6." #Please do not overuse capitals. (It isn't necessary to say Cade's P'ortrait, it's Cade's '''p'ortrait.) #CharBox has a background field (as you've noticed). It's supposed to correspond with the color of the faction used. So, for Dr. Moller, he's Kel-Morian, and the Kel-Morian Combine color is green. As a result, the background should be green. See the upcoming edit there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Periods, commas, colons, semicolons, exclamation points, and question marks shouldn't have a space before them but should have a space after them. You consistently put one space on each side of these types of punctuation marks. Please remember NOT to put spaces in front of any of those punctuation marks, only after them. Here they all are so you can remember which ones to stop putting spaces in front of: . , : ; ! ? --The Overmind 12:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing... Just a suggestion I've notcied with your most recent string of edits (redoing the entire portraits page), you seem to be doing it one achievement, one picture at a time. If you're unsure how it's going to turn out, there's always the "Preview" button. You're clogging up the activity feed by doing each one individually. Also, is it really necessary to redo the entire portraits page? The thumbnails in the charts were working just fine. Tanooki1432 19:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters When you edit or change an image, you can see which page it's listed on. If it's listed on the Characters page, please do not change the image. Those images need to remain square. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Just in case you have the site notice disabled (which more or less says this): '''no SC2 spoilers are to be posted on the wiki until the 27th. Spoilers being anything we can't get out of the official SC2 previews, etc.. Those cinematics posted on YouTube? Yes, those would be spoilers. - Meco (talk, ) 15:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Intresting I am surprised by how much time and effort you have put into this website and yes i have read everything on your page. Like you i can't wait until Starcraft 2 comes out!!! Nova How'd you get Nova to appear on the Hyperion? I did Ghost of a Chance but all I got in the armory was just a gun there... Did you do it on a higher difficulty or complete all the achievements or something? I did it on normal, wiped out all the Spectres, but I didn't kill 15 units with a mind controlled unit. Tanooki1432 16:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Achievement icons Just to make sure... You have the game, are taking screenshots directly from it, and getting the icons from those? - Meco (talk, ) 16:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, so you didn't get my reply to that yet. I'll reiterate then: :If you're getting it from SC Source, the image source must be the SC Source page with the image, not StarCraft II. Since it doesn't come from a Blizzard website, you must not use ImgCPBlizzard (this has been told to you before.) You should use, at the most basic, ImgCPFairUse, although in this case ImgCPScreenshot may be more appropriate. :Finally, do go back and correct all the images uploaded. - Meco (talk, ) 16:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Because that's the way we do things here. We have settled on using ImgCPBlizzard for things taken directly from Blizzard websites. And you have no excuse. I more or less said this in the messages dated 15:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) and 15:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC). Also, giving the source as the SC Source duly gives them credit for taking the time to make the shot. - Meco (talk, ) 16:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) CP is ok. "Source" needs to be changed to link to the web page on SC Source with the image. - Meco (talk, ) 16:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The exact link is preferable. So I imagine we'll be getting a bunch of links to SC Source's media gallery. It'll be like what you did when you uploaded the portraits from B.net, you put in the link to the particular page. - Meco (talk, ) 17:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) From a look through a very few of them, they look good. Well done. I am pleased. - Meco (talk, ) 17:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Videos Ah, I see you've discovered the video uploading feature! As you've figured out, most of the video uploading conventions are the same as the images. The naming scheme is almost the same too. Take a look through the Videos category for examples. - Meco (talk, ) 13:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that didn't work out too well. Do check Category:StarCraft II cinematics, and compare the videos that were already there with the ones you uploaded. Note the naming convention (as I said very similar to images.) Please reupload the videos using that convention, and mark the old ones for deletion. - Meco (talk, ) 13:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Moving articles When you're done moving the character articles and fixing the links (they're probably not too many of them), please mark the redirects for deletion. - Meco (talk, ) 13:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Image size Please read the section of the image policy concerning size. Images should be less than 150kB, which generally means converting to JPEG format, scaling down, and/or cropping. Do not continue to upload monsters. - Meco (talk, ) 16:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Zanu Hey sorry, but zanu does exist and i cant get a good format for a picture of it. So, Yeah bye. Thank you!=) sporg12 Sporg12 Zanu Um ok, and im sorry but im kinda new to the wiki thing. And i have a picture but its in a PCX Format and i cant download it. Thank you!=) sporg12 Zanu Sporg12 Sorry but I tryed that and all that came up was a completely black picture. So Ya, and BTW thanks for showing me my talk page:). Thank You!=) sporg12 Sporg12 Zanu In my game it says that it exists in the ending Cinamatic where it shows the different plants around Char that the Zerg spread to, and there are 2 missions already on my computer that are played on Zanu. Thank You!=) Sporg12 Zanu Sporg12 BTW I gotta leave so ya bye! And your welcome! Sporg12 Yo dude allright now i was trying to be nice and all, but man! Why did u delete the article? Thats my only work ever and wtf, you deleted it! you know what!!!!!!!! I take that thank you back and replace it with a **** You! Are u like an evil high level dude who thinks that just because he's powerful he can kill out the noobys! Just somsh em' out!, is that ur motto? You were no help at all!!!!! You were trying to deter me werent u!! And worst of alll non uf it was saved!!! I had revised and thought throgh all of that!!!!! and now you ruin it!!! *Sob* sporg12 There is no turning back man, this is a declation of war amoungst StarCraft Wiki! Re: Signature Cool signature. I would put a little bit of space between Kerrigan's picture and your name, and if possible link the picture to your user or talk page. (I accidentally clicked on it, and just ended up on the image page.) Something like PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you didn't see my response on my talk page: use a template for your signature. The way you're doing it now is going to leave red links if we ever change the file name. - Meco (talk, ) 08:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks like the image for your signature was deleted. You'll probably want to change that, or upload a new one. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why, but the message said it was a request. (Speak to Hawki; I'm wondering if he just renamed it.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The new image is pretty small and seems to have text in it that I can't read. If you want to use the old image, I can undelete it or try to find out what (if anything) it was renamed to. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Canon Branching We pretty much have to use branch points, but the Cinematic DVD makes things confusing, to say the least. I suppose Lockwell's article would "overuse" the template but I didn't see the justification to the edit. (There's so many edits per day I can't read them all; much different than the 30 edits per day we were getting some time last year.) The discussion on that could be used on a forum; right now, it seems I'm the only person in the discussion who actually has the DVD, and I haven't found any of those "interludes". I've already seen those interludes, but they're on youtube. I can't find them in the actual DVD. We might need to modify the canon policy again, given the conflicting information Blizzard has given us on canon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) More images Don't use JPG. Use jpg. Something.jpg and Something.JPG show up as two different files. Case sensitivity is key. By extension, png, not PNG. Also, don't just use the full screen option on YouTube and take a screenshot. This distorts the image. For example, the portrait animations? If you were to actually download the video, the resolution is only 960 by 720 at its highest quality. There are plenty of tools to help you download YouTube videos. I suggest you find one. - Meco (talk, ) 18:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello :) How are you? Wow WOW!! you are lucky! 1#! cool see my profile on www.starwars.wikia.com Rank Would it be alright if I labeled myself using your personal ranking system? I know I am up to Corporal on the Dominion scale. --ToaCodyNuva 02:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Diablo wiki Andra, I left a message on your diablo wiki talk page. This sounds implausible but I was wondering if you could perhaps contact other admins who might be interested in helping to edit the Diablo wiki? As you probably know, the Diablo wiki is far subpar to this one, and it needs a lot of work, so I'd appreciate it tonnes if you could help. Thanks, Brainwasher5 06:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm Ending I saw a video purporting to be from Heart of the Swarm. I don't believe it's true, and in any event, it's the journey that interests me more than the conclusion. So I'll be avoiding that forum topic. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Parcel Gift I know it's been a long while while, but in the off chance you get this check out the forum here. Blizzard is doing a gift thing for some of the wiki community and you were mentioned as someone they wanted to get in contact with. --Subsourian (talk) 22:00, April 9, 2018 (UTC)